When the white point or the luminance of the lighting, the ambient lighting, and other such factors of the so-called visual environment differ, the appearance of the color differs. As color matching technology for reproducing the appearance of color even under different visual environments (viewing conditions of scene or image), for example, the one described in the following Patent Literature 1 is known.